


It Was Fairly Obvious

by Karkashan



Series: Woah... Cute. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiragi finally figures out that he's in love with Soleil. His cousin Shiro already knew this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fairly Obvious

"I think I'm in love with Soleil," Kiragi said to his eldest cousin as they sat on the riverbank, fishing poles in each of their hands.

"No shit," Shiro replied in a voice that conveyed all the ways that wasn't a revelation to him whatsoever.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kiragi.

"Kiragi, you talked to me about all the ways how Soleil's smile is, and I quote, the 'best smile in the entire universe'. For 3 hours. On two separate occasions."

"Oh," Kiragi replied, shrinking a bit into himself. "I hadn't realized I had it that bad."

Shiro smirked at his cousin as he snapped the line, reeling in the fish he caught. "You make my mooning over 'phelia look low-key in comparison."

"Oi," Kiragi replied, a hint of his mother's infamous expression reflected in his own, "let's not over-exaggerate things here, Mr. traditional Fire-tribe kidnapping and betrothal ceremony."

"Hey now, it's something that's talked about with everyone involved. I mean, heck, my mom did it to my dad after they got engaged."

"Did you ever find out if she carried your dad while he was wearing his armor?" Kiragi asked, his expression returning to normal.

Shiro smirked as he landed another catch. "Apparently he not only had the armor but she kidnapped him in front of Lord Xander, Lady Corrin, Lady Camilla, Aunt Hinoka, and Uncle Takumi."

"Wait, so she had to avoid all of them for an hour while lugging your dad around?" He gave his cousin a disbelieving look. "And you call my mom the scary one."

"Your mom is the scary Hoshidan. The scary one out of all the moms is Lady Camilla, no contest."

"No."

"No, what?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not gonna worry about her parents right now," replied Kiragi. He stood up, a determined expression on his face. "First, I'm gonna confess to Sol-" He was interrupted by his stomach making a loud grumble.

Shiro pointed over his shoulder at the fish they'd caught already. "You wanna eat first? I don't know if Hoshido could handle the blow to its pride if one of its princes fainted from hunger in the middle of declaring his love for a princess of Nohr."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this takes place almost right before the Kiragi/Soleil S-rank and the first drabble in the series.


End file.
